Anyone who has been in a retail store is familiar with the checkout stand. The checkout stand is where one pays for selected items. Checkout stands, also commonly referred to as check stands, can be arranged in a broad variety of configurations. The checkout stand may include one belt, two belts, three belts, or merely have a stationary surface, generally supported by a counter or cabinet. A bar code scanner is typically recessed into the counter or cabinet. Also included at the checkout stand are the cash drawer, a secured payment device (often referred to as a credit card swipe and pin pad machine), a receipt printer, monitor or monitors, and other such equipment.
A goal within the industry has been to arrange the checkout stand in a manner that is convenient for both the customer and the cashier. For customers, the layout of the checkout stand can enhance or deter from their experience which can affect whether or not a customer shops at that store again. For example, a cluttered or disorganized checkout stand may be viewed as being messy and uninviting.
For the cashier, standing at the checkout stand is a daily occurrence with repetitive motions. Depending upon the positioning or location of the cash drawer within the checkout stand, the cashier may have to twist or rotate from the scanner to the cash drawer and back to the customer. This may cause the cashier to lose eye contact with the customer as well as their view of the cash drawer, which may be inadvertently left open as they again turn to face the customer.
In general, there is a need for a checkout stand that allows access to available equipment and provides a configuration that is friendly and convenient to both the customer and the cashier. An arrangement that minimizes cashier fatigue and injury potential to twisting stresses and that provides cash drawer security is also desired.